<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Wolf Groupchat (A lot of The Puppy Pack) by AreYouBiengSirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813301">Teen Wolf Groupchat (A lot of The Puppy Pack)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouBiengSirius/pseuds/AreYouBiengSirius'>AreYouBiengSirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically just pack bonding and loads of gay shit and a lot of fun, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Kalia - Freeform, LITERALLY SO GAY, M/M, Multi, Nett, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Pack groupchat, Peter is Theo’s new dad, Puppy Pack, Tags Are Hard, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Hale-McCall pack, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Ships It, The Pack is Awesome, The Puppy Pack - Freeform, Theo Raeken &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo is a mum, Thiam, Wolf Pack, can i add more later - Freeform, etc - Freeform, groupchat, i might do that, im bad at tagging, liAm is a dad, morey, so so gay, sterek, the mccall pack - Freeform, theo and malia are siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouBiengSirius/pseuds/AreYouBiengSirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles creates a groupchat- chaos ensues. A puppy pack chat is also created and more chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec/Gabe (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Usernames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usernames</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles-<strong> Imbetterthanyou</strong><br/>Scott- <strong>True Alpha</strong><br/>Theo- <strong>NotAPsychopath</strong><br/>Liam- <strong>Baby Wolf</strong><br/>Derek- <strong>Sourwolf</strong><br/>Isaac- <strong>ScarvesBoi</strong><br/>Lydia- <strong>Banshee</strong><br/>Malia- <strong>Ilikedeer</strong><br/>Kira- <strong>Kitsugay</strong><br/>Corey- <strong>invisibro</strong><br/>Mason- <strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong><br/>Brett- <strong>Talbot1</strong><br/>Nolan- <strong>hollowhey</strong><br/>Alec-<strong> fuckyou</strong><br/>Gabe- <strong>Canyounot</strong><br/>Lori- <strong>thebettertalbot</strong><br/>Ethan- <strong>thegayone</strong><br/>Jackson- <strong>Lizard</strong><br/>Peter- <strong>PeterHale</strong><br/>Parrish- <strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong></p><p>(Most likely gonna change multiple times)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What the hell stiles?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles wakes everyone up to a groupchat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong> added <strong>True Alpha, NotAPsychopath, Baby Wolf, Sourwolf, ScarvesBoi, Banshee, ILikeDeer, Kitsugay, invisibro, Thegaybestfriend, Talbot1, hollowhey, fuckyou, Canyounot, thebettertalbot, thegayone, Lizard, PeterHale, literallyhotterthanyou</strong> to 'The Pack,'*</p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 3:47 am)</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Hi everyone!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- What do you want..?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I made a pack groupchat!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- We can see that Stilinski.</p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- Why did you feel the need to wake us up at 4am for this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I got bored..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bashee</strong>- Go to sleep stiles.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Why tf is this my name.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- Because you're the smol child of the pack.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- What? No! That's Nolan obviously.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hollowhey</strong>- I am smol.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- Yes you are. You're smol and cute.</p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- He's blushing. I love it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Oi, Talbot! Stop putting the moves on my son!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- You're son is my boyfriend. I'll 'put the moves on him,' all I like.</p><p> </p><p><strong>True Alpha</strong>- SOn?</p><p><strong>True Alpha</strong>- My child has a sON?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- boyfRIEND?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- you didn't know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Nah, everyone knows. I just wanted to join in.</p><p> </p><p><strong>True Alpha</strong>- Back to the son thing?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Oh shit yeah. My son has a sON?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Yes. And you're not my parents.</p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- That's Lydia.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Lydia is both of your parents?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Liams the dad of the puppy pack.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegaybestfriend</strong>- Theo's the mom.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- I didn't agree to that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>kitsugay</strong>- I bet you love it really.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- He does.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thebettertalbot</strong>- Is that a pout?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Wtf, No! Shut up Lori!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thebettertalbot</strong>- He's definitely pouting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fuckyou</strong>- Can you all fuck off I'm trying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- I agree with the kid.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- Jackson, it's lunch time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- And?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- What is this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- Bit late peter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Where's Parrish?</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Sleeping, as you should be doing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Meh, sleeps for the weak.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- Stiles I swear to God if you don't go to sleep right now-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Ok, Okay! I'm going to bed now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Maybe you should have started this at a more reasonable time.</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 9:27 am)</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Is everyone awake now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Ugh, what do you want?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I'm texting at a more reasonable time!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Stiles.. please stfu.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Don't make me hate you again Reaken.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- Some of us actually have lives you know? Why are you constantly online?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- Jax..</p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- You wake up at midday all the time. And you stay in bed for hours after that..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- ..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Oh my god..</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>Lizard</strong> has the left the group*</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>thegayone</strong> added <strong>Lizard</strong> to the chat*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>-Oh my god!</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Im actually crying. JacksON!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- shut up</p><p> </p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- Why don't you both shut up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Ugh, Why did you make us go to school?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Because..</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Now shut up and listen. If you fail another Chemistry test I'll kill you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- You know what lesson he's in rn?</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheBetterTalbot</strong>- He memorised all of our timetables.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- yeah, because he wants to know where we all are in case something happens.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- It's better to be safe, okay!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Such a mom!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- I'm really not.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- He really is, but anyways..</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Chemistry is so boring tho!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Alec..</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Do you want brownies or not?</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Brownies?!? You're making brownies?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Not anymore..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- What?!?!??!?</p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- Alec! Sort this out or I'll never speak to you again!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- No! Theo, I'll listen. I'm listening!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Good.</p><p> </p><p><strong>kitsugay</strong>- What do you put in those brownies Theo?! They never listen to anyone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- Have you never tried his food before?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- No?</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisbro</strong>- ?!?!?</p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- You're missing out. He bakes a lot.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheBetterTalbot</strong>- And cooks!</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- I didn't know you could cook Theo.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- He literally lives in your house Scott..</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- ..<br/>
<strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- We need to have another pack meeting. It's clearly been too long.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Yes!! We're all coming back, Idc where you are rn.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- Sure, I'm due a visit I guess.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- Jackson and I were already planning on coming back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- Great! The puppy pack is already in Beacon Hills, and the rest of us will have holidays soon.</p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- Pack meeting/sleepover!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- When we say everyone.. we mean everyone btw.</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- cough, Derek, cough.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- I'm already in Beacon Hills Stiles.</p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- You know this.. I literally live here.</p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- Someone needs to watch the 'puppy pack,' whilst the rest of you are off doing whatever it is you're doing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I know, I just hope you know that means you have no excuse to miss the meeting! :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf-</strong> I'll come, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Yay!!</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 1:15pm)</p><p><strong>Hollowhey</strong>- Guys..</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What is it Nolan?!</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Are you okay?!?!</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Nolie?</p><p><strong>NotAPschopath</strong>- Nolan?!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- Something happened and we were late. The teacher gave us a detention and Nolan wanted to tell you all but he got his phone taken off of him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What happened?! Why was he late?!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- And you say you're not a mum?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Shut up Stiles.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- What happened guys?</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- That's kind of a funny story actually..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- What did you do?</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- WHat?! Why would you assume that I did something!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- ..</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Okay, so it may have something to do with me.</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- It wasn't that funny either actually. And it wasn't completely my fault..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- I might have nearly killed someone..</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- What?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- WHat?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Huh!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- They probably deserved it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- Shut up Peter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- My own nephew..</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Betrayal hurts.</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- What happened Kid?</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Alec tried to help Nolan with practice at lunch..</p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- It didn't go too well.</p><p> </p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- Understatement of the fucking century</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What happened?</p><p> </p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- He accidentally used a bit too much strength and hit this other guy on the field with the ball.</p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- It really wasn't that bad, but he got mad and walked up to them to start a fight or something. I think he was just looking for an excuse to start something because he has a grudge against Brett and he wanted to take it out on the rest of the pack.</p><p> </p><p><strong>kitsugay</strong>- Grudge?</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheBetterTalbot</strong>- It was some guys from our old school. They're born wolves and Brett got into quite a few fights with them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Yeah, so he basically starting saying some things to Alec, and he was about to wolf out so Nolan jumped in to try and stop it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- The guy gripped his collar and Alec tried to stop him but his friend came out of nowhere and held him back.</p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- The rest of us were still in the locker rooms and we walked out to see the guy about to punch Nolan, and Alec looking ready to murder someone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheBetterTalbot</strong>- We ran to them and Brett and Liam punched tf out of them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- I calmed down after a minute though, thanks to Theo's lessons. But Brett just kept going.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- He tried to hurt Nolan. My wolf took control..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- Alec wasn't taking it too well either. Corey had to drag him away to stop him attacking them, and Liam and I had to pull Brett of the guy.</p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- They're both fine, it's nothing serious because they healed pretty fast.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- Nolan just wanted to tell you all about it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- I'm glad you didn't murder anyone, but I better get some names.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- I suppose this was pretty justified. Be careful next time though.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Hate to say this, but I agree with Peter. They did deserve that (Not the death part).</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- Can I meet them? I just want to talk.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- ..</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- What?! I do!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- I believe you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 1:37)</p><p><strong>CanYouNot</strong>- Nolan's mad rn because none of us are getting caught, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 1:41)</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Lmao, guess he spoke too soon.</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Gabe just got a second detention!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What did he do this time?</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- He was too busy texting to notice Wilson talking to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Honestly..</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- You're all idiots.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Nah, that's just Nolan and Gabe. I'm not stupid enough to get my phone taken off of me.</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Wednesday, 1:44)</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Fuck..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- ?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- He got caught.</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Mason and I are going to leave now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- We don't want more detentions.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Why can't you all be like that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>BabyWolf</strong>- cause its boring</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>-...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you drunk?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The puppies of the puppy pack get drunk. Things happen, people are exposed, and tea is spilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~ Everyone is in Beacon Hills for the next few chapters~~</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Saturday, 9:30am)</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- You all better be awake!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Ugh Stiles! SHut up! It's saturday.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- And?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- Some of us are trying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- But we're all in Beacon Hills! We're supposed to be meeting up all the time!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- We are literally having pack meetings every other day. You practically live with Scott, Alec and I. And you're all here for at least two weeks. There's plenty of time to meet up. So stfu and let us sleep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- :(</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Saturday, 11:34pm)</p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- *sent a video*<br/>
<em>Nolan pokes Gabe's cheek continuously, whilst the other tries to eat a cupcake. "Nolan, stop!" Nolan pouts but moves to Lori to do the same to her. She sighs but offers him her cupcake. He grins and accepts it, quickly sitting down crossed legged on the sofa. The camera pans to Alec who rolls his eyes and ends the video.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- How is he so cute?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thebettertalbot</strong>- He stole my cupcake!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- That doesn't take away the fact that he's adorable af!</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Honestly, Nolan could eat all the cupcakes and I'd still love him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- You nearly killed me for asking for a bite last time tho!</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- You're not Nolan tho.</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Saturday, 12:47am)</p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Um, guys?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What's wrong?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Uh oh, You've activated Mum mode! What is it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychpath</strong>- Stfu Stiles!</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- And wtf is 'Mum mode.'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- It's this.. Also known as 'protective mode' but 'Mum mode,' is just catchier.</p><p><strong>Imbettertahnyou</strong>- And you curse a lot you know..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- *Sent a video*</p><p>
  <em>'ranting about a new threat in beacon hills.' "Stupid fucking supernaturals ruining our fucking holiday. It's supposed to be pack bonding and instead we're at home dealing with shitty rogue werewolves. Fucking dicks. I swear to fucki-" "Stiles! If you say 'fucking,' one more time-!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Der! Wth?! The one time you're online and it's to expose me!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hollowhey</strong>- Lmao, Stiles got exposed!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Nolan, you might be cute but I'll kill you I stg-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- No you won't!</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- He definitely won't.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- But Scott?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- *Doe eyes emoji*</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Can we go back to Gabe please?</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- What happened!?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Ajsfaeyfahskuwijf</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kitsugay</strong>- ..?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- I think he said 'Ajsfaeyfahskuwijf.'</p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- What does that mean?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- No idea.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- That's what I was trying to tell you...</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- gabe\kuadhiusewy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- Why is Nolan sending me weird ass messages?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Because it's Nolan? Has he never sent you Memes and Tiktoks before?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- And Vines.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Yep.</p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Now that shit is weird af.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- No, that's not what I mean. Look,</p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- *Sent a picture*</p><p>
  <em>~Screenshot of messages between Nolan and Brett~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>// <strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Brett?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- Yes baby?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Wjy is yhe sjy bkue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Why</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- is</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- rje</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Sjy</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- bkie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- Are you ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- Why are you texting like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Im fyne!! youy didny anser the qwurstij.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- I don't know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- Nolie? Tell me where you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me</strong>- I'm coming to get you. I thought you were with Alec, Lori and Gabe? Where did you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Nolie&lt;3</strong>- Yes! Com jpin us bertt!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>\\</em><br/>
<em>~End of screenshot~</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- This is what I've been trying to tell you all!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- What? That he sounds weird af.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- No!</p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- I mean yes, but no!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Gybe! Come herweqej!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Wait!</p><p><strong>NotAPsycopath</strong>- Are you drunk??!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- I'm not!</p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- But the rest of them are. And Lori is passed out on top of me so can someone please come help!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Wtf! How did Alec and Lori even get drunk?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- Wpjdspanje</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- He said, 'Wolfsbane,' by the way.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- How the fuck did you understand that?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- His head is on my shoulder and he's whispering everything as he types it so I can hear him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kitsugay</strong>- I know this isn't the time but can I just say how cute that is!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Yes! I'm mad about the drinking, but yes!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Thegaybestfriend</em></strong>- Otp!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Ot- what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- nothing...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- Did someone say Otp? Who are we talking about?</p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- oooh, send pics!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hollowhey</strong>- *Sent a picture*</p><p>
  <em>Lori laying on top of Gabe where he's sat on the sofa, her head on his chest, arm draped over Alec on the other side of Gabe, and the rest of her body hanging half on the boy and half falling off the sofa. Alec with his phone in hand and head on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe has an arm around Alec's shoulder.</em>
</p><p><strong>Hollowhey</strong>- Threr yu go!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- Aww! How are they not a thing?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- They aren't together? Hm, I assumed they were. Especially after what happened the last time they were at the loft.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- I also assumed they were together after that. You're not?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Ugh, No!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- What?</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- What happeneed!?</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I wanna know! Peter? Derek?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Gabe is currently 'spamming,' me.</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- *Sent a picture*</p><p>
  <em>~Screenshots of messages between Gabe and Peter~</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- Peter</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- Peter please!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- Don't show them!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- Peter!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hunter Child</strong>- Peter?!!?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~End of screenshots~</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Okay, now I really wanna know!</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Leave the kid alone Peter!</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- But where's the fun in that Jordan?</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Honestly, why do I even bother?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- I have no idea.</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- *Sent a video*</p><p>
  <em>Alec and Gabe in Derek's loft. "Why did you get us here so early?! Now we have to deal with Peter for half an hour!" Alec whisper shouts at Gabe. Peter laughs from behind the camera and shouts back, "Supernatural hearing children, remember?" They turn to him quickly, cheeks bright red. "We're not children! And why are you recording us?" "You amuse me." They roll their eyes and Alec flops down onto the couch pulling Gabe down with a bit too much force. The former hunter lands on top of the werewolf, their faces inches apart. A few moments go by like this, the two of them blushing madly until a loud cough sounds from the doorway. They quickly scramble apart and Gabe sits next to Alec as they turn to the person who just walked in. "There's half an hour until the pack meeting. Why didn't you come with Theo? He usually gets you here on time." Derek asks them, rolling his eyes as he sits on the seat across from them. The teens quickly look at eachother before turning to the two in front of them. "Uh.. we just went somewhere. Um, together, and then came straight here." Derek raises an eyebrow, "And where did you go together?" "Out." "You went out together? Like a date..?" They blush and look away from the two born wolves, not answering the question.</em>
</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- You can see why I'm confused now. I assumed they were just shy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ILikeDeer</strong>- Holy fuck!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thegayone</strong>- The chemistry!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Oh my gosh!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- I-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- Oh my god?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- ugh, stfu.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- I will never shut up about this!</p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Ever!! How are you not together?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Stop!! We're just not..</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckYou</strong>- I tfink Gsbe is cute</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Oh my god!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Holy shit!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- Well shit-</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- I definitely did not expect that.</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Not at all..</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Shut up Peter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- That wounds me Deputy!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- ^ If you're talking about chemistry can we please talk about this..</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- What are you going on about?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Don't try to deny it Parrish. What exactly is going on between you too?</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Who? Me and the Deputy? I thought you knew, It's been months.</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Peter!</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- What?</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Oh. Did they not know?</p><p><strong>PeterHale- </strong>I apologise, I was lying. I would never, ever date Parrish. Never.</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- How was that? Do you think they believed me, darling?</p><p><strong>PeterHale</strong>- Oh, this is still the groupchat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lizard</strong>- Darling?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ScarvesBoi</strong>- moNTHS?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Oh</p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- My</p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Gosh!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- How did I not figure this out?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Are you mad?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- Yes!</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- oh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Banshee</strong>- That you didn't tell me?!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>literallyhotterthanyou</strong>- Oh. Sorry?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Wait, so Peter and Parrish?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Holy fucking shit-</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- I'm so confused. When did that happen?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sourwolf</strong>- I'm confused that none of you figured it out. It's been pretty obvious. Just like the obvious change of topic from Gabe to avoid the conversation.</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Oh yeah. So when are you going to stop pining and actually get together.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- We're not pining! And can someone please help me? I'm looking after a bunch of drunk teens here and it's fucking hard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Not him changing the subject again..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Ugh, can you just help?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Me and Scott will be there soon! Drink water guys.</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- And Gabe?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Yes?</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- This conversation isn't over.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- of course not...</p><p> </p><p>The Pack</p><p>(Saturday, 1:26am)</p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- We're here.</p><p><strong>Canyounot</strong>- Thank god!!</p><p> </p><p>(Saturday, 1:49am)</p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- So, they fell asleep. And Brett turned up out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Talbot1</strong>- Nolan asked me to come.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TrueAlpha</strong>- *Sent a picture*</p><p>
  <em>The living room. Gabe and Alec curled up on one sofa with Lori laying on top of them both, her head in their laps. Nolan and Brett on the floor in front of them. Nolan sat in Brett's lap, head against his chest, whilst Brett lays his head back between Alec and Gabe's legs, on the seat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- Lmao, fucking lightweights!</p><p> </p><p><strong>invisibro</strong>- Liam?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- Do you really wanna go there. I have a whole ass camera roll of drunk you Li.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- What? No! Please don't!</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotAPsychopath</strong>- Please do!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Imbetterthanyou</strong>- Hate to say it, but I agree with Theo. This has got to be good! Please send some videos Mason.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- Drunk Liam is very clingy.</p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- But I think I'll save these videos for another time. They're pretty good blackmail material.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Wolf</strong>- I think I'm more terrified now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thegaybestfriend</strong>- You should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter and Derek have no chill. They're out here exposing tf out of people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>